Anger To Adoration
by FoxandtheHound
Summary: Whilst Itachi is on a mission, Naruto finds an unusual friend in the Akatsuki. And while the weasel's away, the fox will play... HidanNaru, hints of ItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1: The Fox Meets The Priest

**Title:** Anger To Adoration  
**Author:** FoxandtheHound (homesweethomicide13 and BelieveIt)  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** HidanNaru  
**Warning:** Hidan's mouth XD, Yaoi, possible violence/gore (it is Hidan after all)  
**Disclaimer:** How we wish we owned these boys XD  
**Summary:** Whilst Itachi is on a mission, Naruto finds an unusual friend in the Akatsuki. And while the weasel's away, the fox will play…

**Author's Note:** Just to explain, Itachi and Naruto are together, and have been for a while. This _will_ be set during Shippuden, however Naruto is no longer in Konoha etc, although he is still loyal to his village – this means he isn't a proper Akatsuki member and therefore not a Missing Nin.  
This chapter was written by BelieveIt. All of Naruto's points of view will be written by BelieveIt, and likewise all of Hidan's points of view will be written by homesweethomicide13. Please remember that we are TWO separate authors.  
Hope you enjoy!

**Anger To Adoration**

**Chapter 1: The Fox Meets The Priest**

**Naruto's PoV**

I sat on Itachi's bed, moping about how Itachi was away on a mission, and I was stuck here, bored and by myself. I didn't know many of the other Akatsuki members very well yet so it would be uncomfortable for me to go and talk to them, and besides, at this time they would all be in bed, or heading off in that direction. I was angry with Itachi for leaving me only a couple of months after we had properly got together. It was a similar concept to that of a newlywed couple. You don't just leave your wife so soon after the honeymoon. I suppose it's not his fault.

The rumbling of my stomach cut into my thoughts. I groaned in displeasure; now was not the time to be hungry. For one it was late, normally too late for food, and two I wasn't sure how the Akatsuki members would feel about me roaming about the Hideout. What's the worst they could do to me? I wouldn't be doing any harm. They also knew that it wouldn't bode well with Itachi.

I got up slowly from the bed and made my way out of the bedroom into the direction I thought the kitchen was. After walking for a while it was apparent I was wrong. Panicking was probably the worst thing I could do, but I didn't want to walk into anyone's room by mistake. I spun around and went back in the direction I'd come, this time taking a different route from before. I came across a familiar crimson handprint on the wall, which I distinctly remembered being next to the kitchen. I was relieved to have finally found it.

Stumbling into the kitchen, I fumbled for the light switch, unwilling to walk into the room in darkness, scared of what I may find. Upon turning on the light, I realised I wasn't alone. In the kitchen with me sat a familiar short tempered blonde, staring at me, chopsticks half way to his mouth. I stood in the doorway in shock, not anticipating anyone to be in the kitchen this late at night.

"Oh, gomen Hidan-Sama!" I stammered embarrassed. "I didn't realise anyone would be here so late." Hidan raised an eyebrow quizzically at me and smirked.

"What the fuck are you apologising for?" Hidan growled. I blushed profusely, and shrugged, shaking my head indicating I didn't know. "Well sit the fuck down. You're making the place look untidy." I moved to the table and sat down opposite him, hunching my shoulders, trying to make myself seem as small as possible. I looked over at him, noticing that he still held the chopsticks in midair, a few noodles still dangling from the tip. My stomach growled again, loudly. I blushed again, looking down, willing Hidan not to notice. He looked over at me. "Hungry?" He teased knowingly.

"H-Hai." I responded immediately. He smirked and held out the chopsticks towards me and I stared in surprise. My eyes lit up and I leant forward to take it into my mouth. His smirk turned quickly into a grin and he snatched the chopsticks away at the last minute, taunting me before putting them into his own mouth. I scowled at him, clearly un-amused. "Bastard." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Get your own fucking noodles, cocksucker." He said with his mouth full. "They're in the cupboard over there." He motioned to the cupboard above the sink. I got up and prepared myself some miso ramen. "Fuck Jashin-Sama." I heard him mutter. Even after my food was cooked, I stayed by the counter facing away from Hidan, annoyed still by how he had toyed with me. He chuckled lightly from behind me before speaking up. "What's wrong?" I could feel his eyes on my back, causing me to shiver. "Got a fucking problem with me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, actually teme!" I growled, in no mood to play nice.

"Ah, big words for a fucking short ass like you." He snickered. I spun around angrily.

"I don't have to fucking listen to this, I'm out of here." I stomped out of the room, giving no consideration to those sleeping.

"Oi, oi. You forgot to finish your fucking ramen, wasteful asshole." I heard him yell after me. I huffed in frustration and stomped back to retrieve my ramen, not missing the amused smirk adorning Hidan's face. On my way out again, I kicked his chair sharply.

"Fuck head." I hissed at him, giving him the finger at the same time. Walking to mine and Itachi's room I only grew angrier. I could finally see why Kakuzu hated that guy so much. I sat back on Itachi's bed as soon I had walked into the room. I ate my ramen with quick, furious movements, angrily shoving the food into my mouth. It was gone within seconds. Still hungry I sighed in dissatisfaction. I wasn't going to go to the kitchen again, not with that teme still there. I would just have to ignore it and try to get some much needed sleep. I'll get more food in the morning. I lay down fully on Itachi's bed preparing myself for sleep, hoping that going to sleep would make me calmer by the morning. Unfortunately something told me that was just wishful thinking.

Light shining through the open drapes told me it was morning and reminded me that I had forgotten to close them in my tired and angry state. I groaned sleepily, turning away from the window and burrowing my face into Itachi's pillow, inhaling his scent that still lingered, trying hopelessly to fall back into sleep.

"This is useless." I grumble to myself getting out of bed stretching my arms skywards. Walking out of the bedroom I headed towards one of the many bathrooms located in the Hideout. Just as I was about to reach for the door handle, the door swung open to reveal none other than Hidan, towel low around his waist still wet and dripping from his shower. My eyes instantly wandered down his body, stopping to focus on where his towel hid what I suddenly wanted to see.

"See something you like?" I heard Hidan tease. My head shot up alarmed and I cursed at myself for staring and getting caught. I stared at Hidan, his facial expression cocky. I grunt at him in annoyance.

"You wish." I tried to shove past him into the bathroom, only having him resist against me and his smirk to widen.

"Are you sure about that, _Naruto-Kun_?" Whilst he spoke, his hand travelled down his wet body towards his left hip, where the knot was keeping the towel together. My gaze followed his hand and watching it toy with the knot, before slowly and teasingly untying it from his hip. I tried to look away but found myself not wanting to. Anticipation riddled me as the towel slipped lower and lower at an agonising pace. Just as Hidan was about to reveal what I had wanted to see, I suddenly realised what was happening. Embarrassed I ducked into the bathroom, slamming the door firmly. From the other side I heard Hidan chuckle to himself, before his footsteps faded away. I cursed myself for being so obvious.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself. Look like it's a cold shower for me. Whilst having my cold shower, I realised what was happening was wrong. I was with Itachi. Watching Hidan the way I was would certainly lead to trouble. Trouble I didn't need at the moment. I was perfectly happy with Itachi. So why was I looking at Hidan as if he were a new flavour of ramen? Finishing my shower, I shook those thoughts from my head and hoped I wouldn't run into Hidan again today. Upon drying off, I realised I hadn't brought in a spare change of clothes. I could either dress in the clothes I had been wearing or I could walk quickly back to Itachi's room in just a towel, hoping no one sees me.

I decided to walk back in the towel. I didn't want to wear clothes that could be dirty. I wrapped the towel securely around my waist before opening the door, peering in both directions to make sure no one was there. The coast was clear. I power-walked to Itachi's room, swinging the door closed behind me, failing to notice that it hadn't closed properly. As I walked over to where my clothes were located I felt as if I was being watched, but I shook it off, regarding myself as just being paranoid. I let the towel drop and bent down to my boxer draw, which happened to be at the bottom. I rummaged through the drawer, searching for my favourite boxers, which were orange with black fox prints. Finally finding them I straightened up and held them triumphantly in the air, before putting them on. Finding the rest of my clothes was easy and I hurried to put them on, eager to get down to the kitchen and eat breakfast.

Going to the kitchen I was relieved to see Hidan was nowhere to be seen. There were however three of the other Akatsuki members around the table, only one of them eating. I silently made myself some breakfast and cautiously edged towards the table and after hearing no complaints I sat down in the only other chair available, my back towards the entrance of the kitchen. Half way through my breakfast I heard quiet footsteps, and then with a loud crash my chair was taken from beneath me. I landed heavily on my back and grimaced in pain. I opened my eyes and realised I was looking up from between Hidan's legs. I noticed he was holding his three-bladed scythe and figured out it was he that had caused me to topple back. Hidan started to laugh hysterically and I measured my breathing carefully as I stood up. I shoved Hidan hard, making him stumble into the doorframe before storming out of the room and towards the entrance of the Hideout. I needed the space and getting fresh air seemed like a good idea. After being outside for a few minutes, the door opened and shut again. I carried looking ahead. I didn't care who was there as long as they didn't talk to me. I could feel whoever it was looking at me and I willed myself not to let curiosity get the better of me. I was getting annoyed with feeling the person's eyes on me.

"Will you get fucking lost, or stop staring at me?" I requested rudely without turning to face them. My request was ignored and I sighed in frustration. From beside me I heard the shuffling of feet and knew instantly that whoever they were anxious to say something.

"I-I, uh, fuck, I'm sorry. Really. I mean, uh, I was… I didn't mean… fuck Jashin! I'm just fucking sorry." It was the all too familiar voice of Hidan, trying to apologise. I couldn't believe it, I would never think he was one to apologise, unless ordered to. That's what must have happened. Hidan's partner who was in the room must have ordered him to apologise. I fought down the flattered feeling I felt. He didn't want to apologise, it doesn't seem to be in his nature. It was only keeping his partner happy. I shrugged my shoulders seemingly uncaring. I didn't want to accept his apology but if I was to stay here without Itachi, it would be good not to have an enemy by the time he got back.

"Whatever." There, it didn't mean I accepted it, but I didn't reject it either. Before Hidan had a chance to reply I walked back into the Hideout. I couldn't handle meaningless apologies. I decided to spend some time in Itachi's room to avoid any more confrontations with a certain someone. Walking to Itachi's I accidentally bumped into Deidara. I went to sidestep Deidara, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey Naruto, don't worry about Hidan-Sama, he's like that to everyone." Deidara tried to reassure me it wasn't just me Hidan picks on, but it didn't make much difference. I just want to be left alone. I nodded in 'understanding', shaking off Deidara's arm and carried on walking to Itachi's room. Once in there I sat on the window ledge, looking outside, thinking of Itachi and when he may be back. I hope it would be soon.

**

* * *

****Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
Coming up next: Hidan's PoV :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Priest Goes Fox Hunting

****

Chapter 2: The Priest Goes Fox-Hunting

**Hidan's POV**

I sat alone in the kitchen, a bowl of ramen sat in front of me. The rest of the Akatsuki had retired to bed, leaving me all by my lonesome. Itachi and Kisame were off on some mission, but it's not like I was bothered by it. I didn't care much for either of them. They just got in the way of my rituals. Picking up the bowl, I slouched back in my chair and stirred the noodles with my chopsticks. Kakuzu had left to count his money in our room, so I wanted to waste as much time down here as I could.

I heard footsteps in the distance and sighed. I didn't want Konan to know I was in the kitchen unsupervised. I stood up and turned the light off, quickly returning to my seat and keeping quiet. I lifted my chopsticks to my mouth, ready for the next bite, but stopped. The footsteps had become louder, and now they stopped outside the door. Fuck. She was going to come in, turn the light on, and have a hissy fit at me for being here, as always. I swear that woman has PMS every day. Sure enough, the door opened, and I readied myself for a bitching match which I would most likely win. It was so easy to make women cry.

But the figure in the doorway didn't look like Konan. It was too small, and not the right shape. The light was flicked on and I cringed against the sudden brightness. I was dazed for a second, and partially blinded.

"Oh, gomen Hidan-sama!" My vision cleared enough for me to make out the facial features of the ninja standing in the doorway. "I didn't realize anyone would be here so late." The blonde hair, blue eyes and bright orange clothes were unmistakable. And so were the six whisker marks on his cheeks. I mentally kicked myself – I'd forgotten that Itachi's new plaything had remained behind. Still, I hadn't expected the kid to be so polite. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What the fuck are you apologising for?" I asked with a smirk on my face. A blush spread across his face instantly, and he shrugged, shaking his head at the same time. "Well sit the fuck down. You're making the place look untidy." He quickly sat down opposite me, shrinking into himself as though he wanted to make himself as small as possible. There was a moment of silence, which was quickly broken by the sound of a very hungry stomach. My smirk widened as he blushed again. "Hungry?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"H-Hai." He responded sharply. I watched him carefully and a devious idea popped into my head. I was going to have some fun with this little blonde brat. Hiding any sign of my true intentions, I held out the chopsticks I was holding. His eyes widened in surprise before beginning to sparkle. Despite myself, I actually found it slightly cute. I held back laughter as he actually leant forward. I thought he was going to take the chopsticks from my hand, or even just take the noodles that dangled at the end, but to my surprise – and amusement – his lips parted and he moved forwards, aiming to take the noodles into his mouth. My mind was screaming with innuendo, but I bit my lip to stop them spilling out. I quickly snatched the chopsticks away and put the noodles into my own mouth, watching as his grateful expression became a scowl. "Bastard." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Get your own fucking noodles, cocksucker." I mentally snickered at the reference to his movement earlier. I swallowed my noodles and motioned over to a cupboard with the empty chopsticks. "They're in the cupboard over there." He got up sharply and pulled a packet of Miso Ramen from the shelf. I couldn't believe he actually fell for that trick I pulled. "Fuck Jashin-sama." I muttered, amused. He clearly knew nothing about me; otherwise he would have known that I was _never_ nice to someone – unless I wanted something, of course. Like having my head sewn back on. I noticed that he stayed by the counter long after his ramen had cooked nicely. I chuckled to myself, glad that I had annoyed him that much. Of course, I wasn't done. "What's wrong?" I stared intensely at his back, knowing how much it unnerved some people. He shivered – it was only slight, but my eyes missed nothing. "Got a fucking problem with me?"

"Yeah, actually teme!" He growled at me. I was mildly surprised at the sudden anger in his voice. It was such a change from the polite, almost shy tone from earlier.

"Ah, big words for a fucking short ass like you." I snickered. Just how short was this kid? I had a feeling that I was going to get a lot more fun out of this than I expected. Kakuzu didn't engage in arguments how I wanted him to. I didn't want someone to calmly put me down like it was nothing – I wanted anger, because anger led to physical fights, and that's what I love best. He spun around to face so sharply I was surprised (and disappointed) that he didn't fall over.

"I don't have to fucking listen to this, I'm out of here." He stomped out of the room, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Fuck me…" I murmured. I glanced over to the counter and noticed the steaming bowl of ramen. Rolling my eyes, I stood up and walked to the door. "Oi, oi. You forgot to finish your fucking ramen, wasteful asshole." I yelled after him. He stopped in his tracks, turned, and marched back. I turned and returned to my chair, amused at how pissed off he was. He collected his ramen and scowled at me. I couldn't help but smirk right back at him. He kicked my chair on the way past, and gave me the finger.

"Fuck head." He hissed, slamming the kitchen door behind him. I stared at the closed door for a moment, before laughing. That kid sure had some fire power hidden away. I glanced at my chopsticks and looked at the remaining noodles in my bowl. Shrugging, I threw the chopsticks at the door, embedding them neatly about halfway up. Another thing for Konan to bitch at me for. I tipped the bowl back and emptied the contents in a few large gulps. I left the bowl on the table and wiped the back of my hand across my mouth. I pushed back from the table with an irritating screech and left the kitchen, deciding that I couldn't avoid Kakuzu forever. Knowing my luck, the bastard would purposely wait up until I decided to go to bed, just to annoy me.

I glanced at the closed door to Itachi's room as I stood in the hallway, and smirked. I bet that brat didn't even know that my room was directly opposite his. I kicked open the door, adding another crack to the chipped wood.

"You're going to pay for that door to be replaced, you know." Kakuzu's voice called from the far end of the room, where he was sat with a briefcase of money and a calculator. I snorted and slammed it shut, taking off my cloak and throwing it down on the bed.

"Like fuck I am." I flopped down on top of the sheets and kicked off my boots. "Oh shit… I forgot to pray to Jashin-sama. That brat distracted me." Kakuzu turned to fix that all too familiar look upon me. "What? I meant Itachi's brat. The blonde kid." When there was no sign of recognition on his face, I rolled my eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake, Kuzu. The Jinchuuriki." He said nothing, but turned away from me again and began tapping into his calculator. "That's fine. Don't show any fucking interest. I forgot that money is all you fucking care about." I sat up on the bed. "Now where did I put that pike?" Now Kakuzu showed an interest in me.

"You are not doing that stupid, pointless ritual in here. It can wait until the morning." He snapped at me. I scowled at him.

"Asshole." I threw myself backwards onto the bed and glared at the ceiling, where I'd fondly painted Jashin's symbol in blood. Kakuzu hadn't been as pleased with it as I was, and I was certain that Konan didn't know about it yet. "Just for that, it's gonna be fucking twice as bloody tomorrow morning." I yawned widely and wriggled out of my pants, kicking them off onto the floor. "Don't wake me up when you decide to fucking switch off that money-obsessed shitbrain of yours." I slipped beneath the covers and turned onto my side, saying a quick prayer to Jashin before allowing sleep to take over.

*

The next morning, I was rudely woken up by something sharp whipping across my face. I bolted upright, clutching my cheek, and I turned to glare at Kakuzu. A single black thread was slowly disappearing up the sleeve of his cloak.

"What the fuck was that for?" I snapped at him. He didn't reply, but returned to adjusting the cloak around his neck.

"The bathroom is free. You may want to take advantage of that before Deidara wakes up." I shot out of bed in an instant, not bothering to throw on any more clothes. Deidara had a nasty habit of spending hours in the bathroom, and although we had more than one in the hideout, he _always_ used up all the hot water. The bathroom wasn't far from the room I shared with Kakuzu, but I ran there just in case the stupid blonde transvestite had woken five minutes earlier than usual.

Once inside the bathroom, I closed the door but did not lock it. If someone wanted to perv on me in the shower, they were more than welcome to. I found a suitable towel in the closet beside the door and hung it on the rail next to the shower. Then I stripped off my boxers and turned on the shower. Kakuzu often mocked me because I liked my showers close to scalding, but it was how I'd always done it. He was just jealous because his own skin was too sensitive for such hot water. I showered quickly – living and travelling with Kakuzu had taught me that if I wasn't quick, then he would most likely shut the water off to save money. Cheap bastard.

I towelled off my hair, admiring how it flopped carelessly down over my face when it was wet. I fixed the towel around my waist and threw my dirty boxers into the wash basket next to the sink. Konan hated doing my laundry, and so I made sure to always dump my clothes in whatever wash basket was available. I cracked my neck as I walked over to the door, enjoying the slight sting of pain that came with it. My hand closed around the door handle and I pulled the door open. And smirked.

Naruto stood in front of me, clearly surprised to see me. I noticed his eyes glaze over slightly, and they lowered, staring at my exposed body. I realized just how low I'd tied the towel around my waist, and smirked when his eyes stopped on a certain area just below my abdomen.

"See something you like?" I teased him. His head shot up and I saw alarm in his eyes. He hadn't realized he'd been staring, obviously. I couldn't stop the cocky grin from spreading across my face. He grunted in annoyance.

"You wish." The insult didn't sting at all – I'd gotten used to Kakuzu constantly putting me down. Besides, plenty of others had told me I wasn't exactly unattractive. I couldn't resist the urge to have some more fun with him. He tried to shove past me into the steamy bathroom, but I stepped in his way and my smirk widened.

"Are you sure about that, _Naruto-kun_?" One of my hands trailed from my collarbone, down over my wet body, and towards my left hip, where I'd tied the towel. His eyes followed my hand as it went, and so I toyed with the tie, slowly and teasingly untying it. His eyes were glued to me now. I allowed the towel to slip further and further down, so far that I actually felt a cold draft between my legs. It was so low now; just a bit further and there may as well be no towel at all. I couldn't help it, but this slow, agonizing tension was actually starting to turn me on. Heat flooded to my crotch, and I wet my lips in anticipation. What was Naruto going to do? He suddenly flushed bright red and ducked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I breathed a sigh of – relief? – and then laughed. My plan had worked, after all. I walked back to my room, holding the towel at my hip just in case someone else happened to wander up in this direction. Kakuzu was gone when I walked into our room, which was probably a good thing.

I replaced the towel with a fresh pair of black pants, and slipped on my shoes. I dragged a comb through my hair gently and lovingly, combing it all back out of my face. Kakuzu and I didn't have any missions, so I didn't bother to slick it back like usual. I even let a few ice-blonde strands hang down over my forehead. My stomach rumbled and I sighed in exasperation – looks like breakfast would come before my ritual this morning. I opened the bedroom door, and saw a flash of blonde. Ducking back into the room, I closed the door again, leaving it ajar slightly. Naruto had just returned from a speedy shower, and he was dressed in nothing but a towel. I smirked. He had a pretty nice body for a brat. He disappeared into Itachi's room and swung the door shut – but not quite all the way. It stopped just short of the doorframe, and Naruto didn't seem to notice. Without quite knowing what I was doing, I quietly slipped out of my room and closed the door behind me. Then I crept over to Itachi's door and peered in.

My throat closed up slightly and my mouth watered. Naruto had dropped the towel and was beginning to bend over – right over. He was standing next to the chest of drawers beside the double bed, and he was opening the very bottom drawer. I watched as he rummaged around inside the drawer, clearly looking for a specific pair of boxers. My pants were starting to get uncomfortable as I watched him, and I was actually relieved when he straightened up, holding a pair of orange boxers with some sort of design on them. I decided that he'd put on enough of a show, and I quickly exited the hall, making for the kitchen.

I ate a quick breakfast, wanting to get started on my ritual as soon as possible. Kakuzu was counting money as always, and Sasori was fixing what appeared to be the arm of a puppet. Deidara was quite happily stuffing his face. I exited via another door located near the back of the kitchen, and was about to prepare for my ritual when I heard the other door open and close. I quickly ran through the possibilities. Itachi and Kisame were away, and Zetsu never ate at the table. Konan and Leader-sama rarely showed up to eat with us. That just left one other occupant – the feisty blonde brat from Konoha. I peered through the open doorway and spotted the back of his head. Perfect. He was sat with his back to this door, meaning I had the advantage of surprise.

I waited until he was halfway through his breakfast before I made my move. Picking up my trusted weapon from against the wall, I stepped into the kitchen and motioned to the others not to say a word. Deidara gave me a confused look, but I ignored him. Then without warning, I swung my scythe low to the ground, managing to avoid knocking anything over. The blades easily sliced through the legs of Naruto's chair, and the blonde toppled backwards with a loud crash. His eyes squeezed shut as he hit the floor, and he winced in pain. I smirked when I realized that he'd landed with his head directly between my legs. Everyone was staring at us, wondering what the hell was going on. Naruto's eyes met mine and I saw a raw anger dart into those blue orbs. I couldn't help it – I began to laugh, hysterically. It couldn't have gone any better. He stood up slowly, taking measured breaths. He turned and shoved me forcefully, and I stumbled backwards into the doorframe, cracking my skull on the wood. As I rubbed the back of my head gingerly, he stomped past me.

"You're paying for that chair." Kakuzu commented. Sasori rolled his eyes and went back to fiddling with the puppet arm. Deidara was looking at me with wide eyes, and his face was the picture of shock.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu." I shot at the stitched-nin. I noticed the half-eaten breakfast in front of what was once Naruto's chair and I snorted in amusement. "Tch. Didn't even finish his food, the asshole."

"That's because you didn't let him, un!" Deidara snapped at me. He was frowning at me now, clearly over his initial shock. "That was mean, Hidan-sama." I shrugged. I didn't give a shit what Deidara thought about me. And anyway, wasn't that the idea? We all heard the sound of the front door open and slam closed, and panic rose in Deidara's eyes. "Oh no! He's left the hideout! Oh man, Itachi is going to kill you, un." He said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Like fuck." I replied. I turned to leave, already annoyed that my ritual had been delayed, but a hand grasped my wrist. Staring down at the familiar dark skin, I turned and shot a glare at Kakuzu. He was still going through his money, but he slowly shifted his eyes in my direction. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Apologise to Naruto-kun, Hidan-sama!" Deidara demanded. "It clearly upset him, un."

"I'm not fucking apologising. Fuck that shit." I hissed. Why would I want to do a thing like that?

"Hidan." It was Kakuzu who spoke next. "If you do not apologise to Naruto, I will personally see to it that your head will be permanently separated from your body." I scowled.

"Why the fuck do you care?" It certainly wasn't like Kakuzu to get involved in something so petty, and I was actually surprised to find that I was jealous because he was taking Deidara's side.

"Because your bickering is disturbing me." I shook his arm free, angry.

"Fine. I'll fucking apologise." I put my scythe down and stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring the glare from Kakuzu. When I got to the front entrance to the hideout, I scowled. Why did everyone care so much about this stupid kid? He was the Jinchuuriki that we'd been searching for since the very beginning, and yet no move had been made to extract his bijuu. So what if he was Itachi's brat? Not like the Uchiha could do anything to me if I killed the blonde boy. I felt a familiar bloodlust rise in my chest, but I forced it back. Leader-sama would probably kick me out if I killed the brat, and although I hated to admit it, the Akatsuki was my only home. I spotted Naruto standing not far away, and I walked over, feeling very uncomfortable. I stared intensely at him for a moment.

"Will you get fucking lost, or stop staring at me?" He barked rudely without turning around. I shuffled around awkwardly, and sighed.

"I-I, uh, fuck, I'm sorry. Really. I mean, uh, I was… I didn't mean… fuck Jashin! I'm just fucking sorry." I was never good with apologies. I guess when you don't say it that often, you never know quite how to word what you want to say. I waited for a response from the blonde.

"Whatever." I didn't expect the short response. _What did you expect, a hug and a kiss?_ My inner voice mocked me, and I ignored it. I wanted to ask Naruto what his problem was, but he never gave me a chance. He strode past me and went back into the hideout.

"Oh my… Jashin." I murmured. "What the fuck? Who the hell does he think he is? I just fucking apologised – _me_, Hidan – and he fucking acts like he's all high and fucking mighty. Well fuck him. That's the last time I fucking listen to Pretty Boy and Stitch Face." I scowled and stormed back into the hideout. I spotted Deidara lurking nearby and I flipped him the finger before he could speak. My ritual was delayed enough as it was, and fuck it I needed some fucking release. I had a strong feeling that this ritual was going to last a lot longer than usual.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Anger to Adoration! This chapter was written by homesweethomicide13, and the next chapter will be written by BelieveIt! Please remember to review! Thanks :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Kyuubi Unleashed

**Chapter 3: Kyuubi Unleashed**

**Naruto POV**

It had been some time since the incident in the kitchen and sitting in Itachi's room for so long had made my legs start to cramp from lack of use. I stood up shakily, nearly falling back down again instantly. I needed to go for a walk, my legs were aching. I left the room, wandering down one of the many corridors that led to the kitchen; god knows how many times I will get lost so I might need to stock up on my rations.

Nearing the kitchen door I noticed by the old crimson handprint, there appeared to be a fresh one below it. I stopped and looked at it in slight confusion, but shrugged it off as I assumed bloody handprints were common in the Akatsuki. I walked into the kitchen _praying _that Hidan wasn't still in there. Instead of Hidan, a ninja sat at the table that I recognised as Hidan's partner, Kakuzu. I debated talking to him, but decided against it as the man intimidated me. I slowly walked past the table feeling the unnerving stare of his on my back, and reached into the fridge for a bottle of water.

"You better be paying for that." I heard him drawl. I froze and slowly turned to look at him, the bottle in my hand, already starting to feel myself sweat. I heard a noise that could have been identified as a laugh, but thinking upon it I was probably mistaken. "Relax kid. It was a joke." I visibly relaxed, but was still cautious of him. He returned to counting the money which was on the table. My eyes travelled around the room and finally rested on the broken chair which I had sat on earlier this morning, its legs sawn off. I made a noise of disgust and turned to Kakuzu.

"Is Hidan always that fucking annoying?" I inquired. Kakuzu laughed shortly.

"You have no idea, kid." I wanted to tell him to stop calling me 'kid' but considering his presumed age, I probably seemed like a kid in his eyes. I sat down reluctantly on a chair which wasn't broken. "It's probably that religion of his." My eyes widened in surprise. _Hidan's religious? _He didn't seem the type.

"Oh? Religion? I didn't know he followed a faith. What is it?" I was genuinely intrigued as to what Hidan had devoted himself to.

"You probably wouldn't have heard of it." He explained. "It's called Jashinism." I was confused. I had never heard of that before. Could it be that it was just made up?

"Jashinism? What's that? I've never heard of it before."

"Ask Hidan. I don't have the time to acknowledge it. I think it's fucking stupid." We sat in silence for a while, before I stood up and left the room, waving slightly as I went. I felt smothered without Itachi here, I needed some fresh air. I didn't know where the garden was, but I was sure I could find if I persisted enough. Walking down corridors I only saw doors that led to bedrooms and bathrooms. Walking past a door which had an unfamiliar symbol upon it, I felt a cold a breeze on my feet. _Yes! I found it! _I opened the door and stopped. In the centre of the room lay Hidan, a rusty pike embedded in his ribs, surrounded in blood.

_Fuck! Is he… dead? Should I go check? What if it's a clone and he's playing a trick on me? Maybe the Akatsuki has been attacked? Wait a minute… it looks more like suicide. __Was this because I hadn't accepted his apology? _

"Shit." I whispered under my breath. I wanted to go and find help from Kakuzu, but I was rooted to the spot. And then – it was the slightest of movements, but I saw it. His eyes flickered in my direction slightly. I went to start forward, thinking he was still alive, and I could help. Amazingly Hidan's voice cut me off.

"What the fuck are you staring at, brat? I'm trying to fucking pray here." He snapped, clearly irritated. With one bloodied hand he yanked the pike out of his ribs. "Ah, _fuck…" _To my surprise, it came out as more of a moan of pleasure, than of pain. "That felt good." I couldn't speak. That wound should have killed him. I watched Hidan start to stand up and noticed that he had actually been lying in a bloodied symbol, an exact copy of the one on the door. "Oi, oi, Kyuubi got your tongue?"

"Uh, I-I um, HOW?" H_ow was this possible? He should be dead! What is this? Wait. __**Hidan **__had called it __**praying. **_"Is this how you pray?" _If it was, I could now understand why Kakuzu thought it was stupid. I was beginning to understand Kakuzu more. _

"That's what I had fucking said, wasn't it." Hidan looked down at himself before putting his hand to his wound, applying pressure. He stayed like that for a while, before removing his hand and licking the blood which was dripping off, then sucking the blood off his fingertips, closing his eyes slightly. I shivered slightly… but not in disgust. I was startled to find that that simple movement was pleasing to my eyes. _I wish that was me sucking that blood on his fingers. _The thought came to my head before I could stop it and once it had sunk into my head what that thought was, I was instantly confused. I was with Itachi for fucks sake and plus, I hated Hidan!

A low growl interrupted my thoughts and I looked at Hidan. He looked just as baffled as I felt, so I knew instantly it hadn't been him. I swivelled round and looked around the entire room, only to find it was only me and him here. It had to be him who growled. Why does he look so confused though? His baffled expression suddenly changed and formed a smirk. I raised my eyebrow at him. Hidan chuckled.

"It seems to me that Kyuubi likes the scent of my blood." Hidan must have noticed my still confused expression because he laughed again. "Your eyes changed for a moment there, seems like Kyuubi wants to come out and fucking play." My eyes widened in shock. This could not be happening. As soon as Hidan had uttered those words I instantly felt Kyuubi trying to break past the bars that held him. I was fighting back, he couldn't get out. I can't let that happen, who knows what he would do. As I struggled to control him I could slowly feel myself losing to him.

"No…" I whispered almost inaudibly, but even with my quietness Hidan still picked it up and grinned wider and did something I hadn't expected. He bent down and picked up his discarded pike and began trailing it across his skin before stabbing himself just above his hip, rolling his head back in pleasure. They smell of blood instantly went through my system and I had all too quickly lost my battle to Kyuubi.

**Kyuubi POV**

I had taken control over Naruto's body without too much of a struggle. Of course when it came down to it, Naruto could never defeat me. He did, I suppose, put up a good fight. Shame it didn't last. I'm sure I would have quite enjoyed that. Oh, how I would enjoy a good bloodshed right now. I was now looking through Naruto's eyes and I was pleased with what I saw. This boy, Hidan, looks like someone I could have some fun with. I laughed low in my throat. I turned my gaze directly at this 'Hidan' and grinned. Not a happy grin, but a grin to let him know I was up to something. He just stood there, looking at me indifferently. I'll make that look disappear from his face.

"Ah so you've finally came out to fucking play, took you fucking long enough.' He smirked at me and I smirked back in return. This foolish boy had no idea what he was in for. I stalked towards him, the smell of his blood getting wonderfully stronger as I got closer. When I was close enough, I put my hand on the pike that was still implanted in his hip and in one quick movement ripped it out. His eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly, but other than that he made no other movements. I chuckled at him.

"No need to hide from me, I know how you feel about pain, boy." I ran my clawed hand down his arm and to the wound on his hip, digging my fingers into it. "You know, I could help you feel more pain, how would you like that? I'll make it enjoyable for you." I gazed up at him, using Naruto's good looks for my advantage. I prodded into his wound a little longer before removing my fingers and licking the blood from them slowly. Hidan didn't stay frozen for much longer and he backed away slightly, looking a little angry.

"No fucking thanks, I don't think I need fucking help, but I'm sure if I fucking need it, I'll be sure to contact you." The sarcasm in his voice didn't bode well with me. Foolish boy. He'll soon learn _who_ is better.

"Oh? Are you sure about that? I promise you won't regret it." I wouldn't either, I thought. Hidan still didn't look convinced.

"For fucks sake, I know you're Kyuubi and all but I don't want to be fucking 'helped' by you. I'm going to go fucking pray again." He started to walk away from me, but I grabbed his arm, digging my claws into his skin, drawing blood. I watched him gasp slightly and decided then. I was **not **going to take no for an answer.

"I'm offended Hidan. Am I not good enough?" I laughed wickedly. My fire-like chakra was pulsing around my body and I was surprised when Hidan pushed me away. My expression turned cold. This was not going as I expected. "Seems to me that you want to fight Hidan, I suppose that works for me." I watched him run his hand through his perfectly slicked back hair, dislodging the gel so that his hair cascaded down over his face. I had to admit, it suited him. He sighed and nodded at me. The fight was on.

I walked back a few steps and waited to see how and if he would attack me first. When he didn't I walked back even further before running towards him quickly, quicker than he could see and tried to cut down his face. He blocked. Stubborn little masochist. He knows this would feel good for him. Oh well. I'll win in the end. I snapped out of my trance just in time to dodge a scythe that was coming towards me. The scythe flew past me and landed in the ground away from where we were; he went with it and flung it at me again. Ah I see. He didn't like close combat fights. Well too bad for him, I live for them. Hmm let's see if he can handle multiples of me.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" I recalled slowly, making three other clones appear beside me. I knew what I was doing, probably more so than Naruto himself when he was doing it. I may be a demon, but I was damn smart. I knew what I was going to do next. As me and my clones set to work I heard the familiar screech that I had heard from inside Naruto's head, so I knew it was working. Underneath my breath I spoke. "Fuuton Rasen-shuriken." Instead of the chakra being Naruto's normal blue it was orange. The shocked expression on Hidan's face pleased me and once again I went for him, this time hitting him dead on, him being too shocked to move out of the way. As soon as I had hit him he tossed his head back and let a loud gasp escape his mouth.

"Fuck me…" He breathed out quietly. "Do that again" I chuckled at him. Looks like I had won. If it didn't risk the use of Naruto's arms I would have used that jutsu on him again, but even though I would love to be free of that brat I wasn't, and if he was vulnerable in any way then so was I and I would not allow that.

"Sorry boy. No can do. If I did Naruto would most likely lose the use of his arms. Seems like I've won, doesn't it?" He looked at me then and a look of determination passed through his face. He suddenly swiped my legs from under me, quickly pinning me to the ground, his pike at my throat.

"You may be the fucking Kyuubi, but you're still in the body of a fucking weak brat. Did you honestly think you could fucking dominate me?" Hidan growled at me. I didn't answer but growled back at him. "Like I just fucking said, you may be Kyuubi, but you are not immortal, not as I am. Now who's fucking won?" I started to struggle against him; I did not want to lose to the likes of _that_. I couldn't struggle for long though, because as soon as I did, he began to put pressure on the pike which was at my throat. It was an unspoken threat. One that I couldn't ignore.

Once I had soon stopped struggling he relaxed and he began to take the pressure away… but then he smirked. He replaced the pike where he was holding it with one hand and pinned down my legs with his own. His free hand travelled down my jacket. I continued to look at him unfazed, trying to figure where he would go next. I saw his smirk falter, but he quickly covered it up. His hand began to travel just inside of the shirt and jacket, slowly caressing my hip. I smirked at him and raised my arm to touch his still slightly bleeding chest wound, but he pressed down on my throat, telling me with no words that I was not to move. He shifted so he was straddling my knees and his hand moved down further and began to rub a _certain area _through my trousers, making me open my mouth in a silent gasp. I am not going reward this boy with sound. His smirk widened, which was a sure sign of his determination. He stopped and moved his hands inside my trousers and boxers before grabbing a hold of me. I jerked in surprise. He began roughly moving his hand up and down me, making it increasingly harder to control my vocal cords.

"No need to hide from me Kyuubi. I know what you're feeling." It was like Hidan was patronising me, using the words I had said to him earlier against me. I stayed silent. Hidan then did something I hadn't expected. He leaned down so his face was level to my neck and he bit me. Hard. I cried out in both surprise and pleasure. His hand started to move faster and it was suddenly too much. I released into his hand and my trousers, Hidan holding me down with one hand to the chest, keeping me from arching off the floor. I lay there panting for breath and noticed how inside of me I could feel Naruto fighting to have control back over me. I was tempted to keep control for longer but I had had my fun for now. I watched Hidan lick my seed off his fingertips, much like he had licked his blood moments earlier.

"Naruto wants to say hi." I didn't even try to control the amusement in my voice. I returned back to the bars inside Naruto, knowing that I could be free again if I wanted to.

**Naruto POV**

I was suddenly thrust back into control to find that I had a pike at my throat, Hidan above me and the inside of my boxers sticky. My eyes widened in horror. Oh no. I had just cheated on Itachi. He's going to kill me, there's no doubt about it. Oh shit. Wait. _I _didn't cheat on Itachi. Kyuubi took over me and Hidan, _Hidan _molested me, and he took advantage of me. I was suddenly angry. How dare he! He knows I'm with Itachi, yet when Kyuubi takes control over me he touches **my **body when I'm not aware or able to do anything. I shot Hidan an angry look before shoving him off me and standing up.

"I could have Itachi kill you for this" I spoke, hoping he would fear the angriness in my tone. Inside I knew that he wouldn't be, though. He's too proud to fear someone like me.

"Look, brat. I mean kid. I mean Naruto! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I was provoked by that Kyuubi and then things kind of got a bit out of hand. I did no harm right? I mean it was enjoyable for your body. I know I'm not Itachi but still, it's good to have some action while your lovers away, right? Heh, I honestly don't think Itachi needs to know about this. What do you say kid? I mean Naruto." Hidan's ramble made me realise that he was afraid, maybe not of my anger but of what Itachi could do to him, even though it was obvious he was immortal, he was scared of what Itachi could do. The thought made me smile. I looked over at Hidan again and he did genuinely look a bit apologetic. I felt my anger slowly ease away. Like I've said before. I don't want any enemies.

"Fine, **but **if anything like that ever happens again, I will have no hesitation to tell Itachi when he comes back. **You **are not to touch me." With that I stalked out of the room. I heard him mutter thanks to me before closing the door firmly behind me.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, here's chapter 3 ^.^ Hoped you liked. I myself am quite proud of it. Look forward to hearing what you all think of it :) BelieveIt AKA one half of FoxandtheHound XD


	4. Chapter 4: Battle For Dominance

**Chapter 4: Battle For Dominance**

**Hidan's POV**

I quickly stormed through the hideout towards my ritual room. When Pein had learnt about my special way of praying to Jashin-sama, he'd organized for an old unused room to be equipped for my prayers. There was no carpet in the room, and in its place was a cold, stone floor that could be easily cleaned. The room was barely furnished – there was a table against the far wall, and a closet that contained several implements of torture. I only used those instruments of pain for the longer, more severe rituals. There was a door beside the table that led out into the hideout's scrap yard, and I would sometimes choose to do my prayers outside. Even if I remained indoors, I often left the door open for some air.

I slammed around the room, picking out a few weapons to impale myself with. I was angry with Naruto, but also angry with myself. I wished that Pein would just ignore Itachi and extract that brat's bijuu. I selected a jagged kunai and jammed it into my hand, calming down as the pain washed over me. I squeezed blood out of the wound and set about drawing Jashin's symbol with it. I could do this part with my eyes closed now. I cursed under my breath as I realized I'd left my favourite pike in the kitchen, and I completed the symbol before rushing back up to the kitchen. I grasped the wall beside the doorframe, leaving a fresh bloody handprint beneath the old one. I laughed. Konan would have my head for that one.

"Oi, fuckhead, have you seen Rusty?" I asked Kakuzu, who was sat at the table counting his fucking money again. He glanced up but barely acknowledged me. "Asshat, I asked you a fucking question."

"My response is my silence, Hidan." He replied coolly. "Shut up." I felt my anger rising again and shoved past him, knocking over a tower of coins on purpose. I sensed his anger and smirked to myself. Mission accomplished. It was so easy to piss Kakuzu off. I spotted Rusty propped up against the counter and grasped the pike, turning to face Kakuzu once again. He was glaring at me. When we'd first met, that glare had actually had some kind of effect on me, but by now I was so used to it that it didn't bother me.

"I'm going to fucking pray. Don't fucking bother me." I told him sharply before leaving the kitchen. I hoped I wouldn't come across that brat again. That would just be too frustrating. Luckily I made it to my ritual room without seeing another soul, and I slammed the door shut. I opened the other door to let in some air and returned to the symbol, lying down in the center. "Jashin-sama, I offer my prayer." I murmured, my rosary pressed to my lips. I then raised the pike above my chest and plunged it down. "Shit!" I hissed, squeezing my eyes shut. After a moment, I relaxed and a smile slipped across my features. "Ohh… fuck…" The thrill never got old. I would never get used to the feeling of that rusty pike penetrating my flesh, scraping harshly against my ribs before shattering them, and stabbing straight through my heart.

I always lost track of time whilst I was praying, so my rituals usually ended up being longer than was needed. This didn't matter, of course. In fact I enjoyed going over the minimum time limit, especially whilst on a mission with Kakuzu. There was nothing more satisfying than hearing him bitch and moan about how long I was taking. To Kakuzu, time was money, and I was wasting it. I was about to finish up the ritual when I heard footsteps outside in the hall. I was annoyed that someone would even come down this way when I was in the middle of praying, but I figured that so long as they didn't disturb me, it was okay for them to be out there.

I frowned when the door opened, and I got ready to curse the shit out of whoever had dared interrupt me, but something made me stop. It was a chakra signature that was still quite unfamiliar, and I quickly did the math. The only signature I didn't recognize would have to belong to…

"Shit." Naruto. I was surprised at the tone of his voice. He spoke in a hushed whisper, and he sounded mildly concerned. Still, I was pissed at him for interrupting my ritual. The fact that I was pretty much done had nothing to do with it. I turned my eyes to stare at the idiot in the doorway and I almost laughed at his face. He looked so startled, and I guessed it was because he hadn't expected to find me here. He started forward slightly, which pissed me off even more.

"What the fuck are you staring at, brat? I'm trying to fucking pray here." I snapped at him. He stopped, obviously shocked to hear my voice. I reached up with my injured hand and grasped the pike before yanking it harshly, tearing it from my chest. My head rolled back and my eyes closed as the pain bolted through me. "Ah,_ fuck_…" I couldn't keep the obvious pleasure from my voice. It just felt so wonderful… "That felt good." I stated aloud. Tossing the pike to one side, I stood up slowly, watching the blood drip from my fresh wound. Naruto was still staring at me, and hadn't spoken. I smirked. "Oi, oi, Kyuubi got your tongue?" I snickered at my own joke. He jolted from his trance-like state and stammered out a response.

"Uh, I-I, um, HOW?" He blurted out. Something flashed in his face and he stared in disbelief at me. "Is this how you pray?" No shit, Sherlock. How dumb is this kid?

"That's what I had fucking said, wasn't it?" I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the wound in my chest. So delicious… I pressed my hand to it and applied pressure, digging my fingers into my flesh. After some poking around, I withdrew my hand and brought it up to my mouth. I licked a few stray drops before sucking on my fingers, taking in the blood. My eyes slid half-closed as I did so, but I kept a close watch on Naruto. I saw his blue eyes suddenly flash red, and a low growl sounded from the back of his throat. What confused me was the depth of the growl – I'd have expected it to be around the same pitch as Naruto's voice, but this growl was almost menacing…

Naruto appeared to be rather baffled at the sound of the growl, as if he didn't know where it had come from. He looked at me for a moment, but his expression became even more confused and he glanced around the room. I quickly realized what had happened, and I smirked. He raised one eyebrow at the sight of my smirk. I chuckled slightly.

"It seems to me that Kyuubi likes the scent of my blood." If anything, this confused him even more. I laughed. "Your eyes changed for a moment there, seems like Kyuubi wants to come out and fucking play." His eyes widened in shock, and I smirked again. Naruto must not have realized that Kyuubi had slipped past his guard slightly. I watched him as his face became pained, and it was clear that he was undergoing some kind of inner struggle.

"No…" He whispered, and I only just caught it. My smirk widened into a grin and I decided that I wanted to test his self control a little. I bent down and picked up Rusty from the floor and trailed the tip across my skin. When I reached a spot near my hip, I plunged the pike through my flesh, my head falling back in ecstasy. My mind was all too suddenly distracted from torturing Naruto as I revelled in the pain. A deep, menacing laugh cut through and I focused on Naruto. The brat's blue eyes had changed to red, the pupils merely slits, and the whisker marks on his cheeks had increased in size and width. I knew what this meant – Kyuubi was taking over.

"Ah, so you've finally come out to fucking play, took you fucking long enough." I smirked at him, and the smirk was instantly returned. I was surprised at how easily Kyuubi took control of Naruto's body. Then again, the brat was weak anyway, so I guessed Kyuubi didn't have to put up much of a fight. I watched as Naruto – or Kyuubi, to be accurate – stalked over to me, an odd look in his eyes. I recognized that look – I'd seen it often enough in my reflection. Bloodlust. A clawed hand grasped the pike that was still embedded into my hip and it was suddenly ripped out. My eyes slipped closed and I felt my jaw drop slightly as the pain radiated through my body. Kyuubi chuckled.

"No need to hide from me, I know how you feel about pain, boy." If possible, Kyuubi stepped closer to me. It registered that Naruto really was short – he barely came up to my shoulders. The other thing that hit me was the depth of Kyuubi's voice, so much deeper and darker than Naruto's. His clawed hand raked down my arm and to my hip, and he slipped his fingers into my wound. "You know, I could help you feel more pain, how would you like that? I'll make it enjoyable for you." He lifted his eyes to meet mine, and I noticed how incredibly attractive Naruto was. His fingers prodded around for a while before they were removed – to my dismay – and he lifted his hand to his mouth. I licked my lips as I realized what he was planning to do. Slowly, he licked the blood from his fingertips, just like I'd done moments before. His words registered in my mind and I quickly backed away, suddenly feeling furious. How dare he suggest interfering with my rituals?

"No fucking thanks, I don't think I need fucking help, but I'm sure if I fucking need it, I'll be sure to contact you." I didn't bother to mask the sarcasm in my voice. I wanted the fucker to hear it.

"Oh? Are you sure about that? I promise you won't regret it." I was _very_ sure about that. I didn't need some fucking demon to _lend me a hand_.

"For fucks sake, I know you're Kyuubi and all but I don't want to be fucking 'helped' by you. I'm going to go fucking pray again." I needed to release this anger, and praying to Jashin-sama always worked. I turned to walk away from Kyuubi, but I was stopped by a hand on my arm. Claws dug into my skin, and I felt warm blood trickle down my arm. I gasped slightly at the feeling, and the hand tightened on my arm.

"I'm offended Hidan. Am I not good enough?" Kyuubi laughed wickedly, and I turned to glare at him. I saw fire-like chakra beginning to swirl around him, and I pushed him away quickly. The laugh died on his lips and his face set hard, a cold look in his eyes. "Seems to me that you want to fight, Hidan. I suppose that works for me." A fight? That didn't sound all that bad. I ran my hand through my hair, dislodging what little gel I'd slicked into it earlier. My hair fell down in front of my face, a platinum curtain covering my violet eyes. I sighed, and nodded once in confirmation that we were going to fight.

Kyuubi walked back several steps and stopped, staring at me intently. I regarded him coolly, watching him and analysing his pose. Kakuzu often complained that I just dove into a battle without thinking, but he was wrong. My mind just processed the little details quicker than expected. It appeared to me that Kyuubi was waiting for me to attack first, but I had other ideas. I quickly glanced to one side, searching for my scythe, and found that it wasn't too far away. In that split second that I took my eyes off him, Kyuubi struck – trying to slash at my face. I blocked easily and reached for the wire that was attached to the handle of my scythe. With a measured tug, I swung the scythe towards Kyuubi. At the last second I changed my mind and twisted it away in the other direction. Getting away from Kyuubi was the first thing I wanted to do. When it hit the ground I retracted the wire as I leapt towards it, before flicking my wrist and dislodging the scythe, swinging it towards Kyuubi. I wasn't good with close combat fights, preferring to attack from a distance. I knew that Naruto was a close combat fighter, and so I had to keep my distance.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I heard him call out, forming the correct seal. Three clones appeared beside him. I smirked. This was one of Naruto's signature jutsu, so it was nothing new to me. I watched as he held out one hand, and one of the clones began to dart his hands around Kyuubi's outstretched hand. Slowly, a ball of orange chakra began swirling in Kyuubi's palm and I groaned. The other signature jutsu, Rasengan. I frowned slightly when another clone held out both his hands, palms facing the swirling chakra. The third clone kept his eyes on me. A terrific screech sounded from the three working on the Rasengan, and as I watched, the chakra began to grow. I stared in shock as the shape of a shuriken appeared among the chakra, swirling around the Rasengan. "Fuuton Rasen-shuriken." The three clones disappeared and Kyuubi charged at me, wielding this new jutsu. I didn't have any time to block or dodge, and so the jutsu hit me dead on. As I felt myself being slashed hundreds of times in a row, I tossed my head back and gasped loudly. This felt far too good. Whatever this jutsu was, I loved it.

"Fuck me…" I breathed. It felt better than any ritual. "Do that again." I pleaded. Kyuubi chuckled, but I didn't look at him just yet. I was still in the heat of the moment.

"Sorry boy. No can do. If I did Naruto would most likely lose the use of his arm. Seems like I've won, doesn't it?" I frowned and looked at him sharply, determination in my face. I wasn't going to lose to this brat; no matter how good that had felt. I was going to get back at him by making _him_ feel that good. I swiped his legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground, my pike in my hand and pressed to Kyuubi's throat.

"You may be the fucking Kyuubi, but you're still in the body of a fucking weak brat. Did you honestly think you could fucking dominate me?" I growled. There was only a select few who could ever dominate me, and this brat wasn't one of them. I received a growl in return, but I wasn't fazed by it. "Like I just fucking said, you may be Kyuubi, but you are not immortal, not as I am. Now who's fucking won?" Kyuubi began to struggle, and so I applied pressure to the pike. Instantly his struggles ceased as he registered the unspoken threat. I was more than happy to impale that beautifully pale neck if he made the wrong move. I released some of the pressure, my plan forming in my mind. I smirked and put my hand to his throat, pinning his legs down with my own.

Watching his face closely, I trailed my free hand down his jacket, hoping for some sort of expression to cross his face. My smirk faltered when he simply gazed at me, unfazed by my actions. I quickly covered up the falter and I slipped my hand beneath his shirt and jacket, caressing his hip teasingly. Kyuubi smirked now, and went to raise his arm. I pressed down with my hand, a signal that he was not to move. I shifted position and straddled his knees, my hand slipping down further to rub his crotch through his pants. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. I was slightly disappointed, but I reassured myself that I'd make him scream even if it killed me. _Hah_. My smirk widened and I quickly jammed my hand into his pants and boxers, roughly grabbing hold of his obvious excitement. As he jerked in surprise, I began to stroke him roughly.

"No need to hide from me Kyuubi. I know what you're feeling." I taunted him, using the words he'd said to me earlier. When he remained silent, I grew frustrated with him. I leant down to that beautiful exposed neck and bit him as hard as I could. Kyuubi cried out in surprise and pleasure, and I smirked against his neck. I jerked my hand harder and faster, and with a buck of the hips, Kyuubi released in my hand and his boxers. My hand had slid down to his chest and I held him down, stopping him from arching off the floor. I released my hold on his neck and watched as he lay there, panting and out of breath. I lifted my hand to my mouth and licked it clean, sucking on my fingertips much like I'd done with my blood earlier.

"Naruto wants to say hi." I stared down at Kyuubi as he spoke, and realized that he was going to let Naruto resume control of his body. I felt a slight flutter of panic, wondering how Naruto would react to what Kyuubi had gotten himself into. Quickly I grasped the pike and held it to Naruto's throat once more, just in case the brat was furious. I watched his eyes return to their normal blue, and the whisker marks faded back to their original size. There was surprise in his eyes for a moment, before anger flared behind them. I was roughly shoved off, and Naruto stood up.

"I could have Itachi kill you for this." He growled at me. I felt the panic return, and wet my lips, desperately trying to think of how to explain myself.

"Look, brat. I mean kid. I mean, Naruto! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I was provoked by that Kyuubi and then things kind of got a bit out of hand. I did no harm right? I mean, it was enjoyable for your body. I know I'm not Itachi but still, it's good to have some action while your lover's away, right? Heh, I honestly don't think Itachi needs to know about this. What do you say kid? I mean Naruto." I realized I was rambling and mentally cursed myself. I wasn't scared of Itachi killing me, because of course it was impossible, but I'd seen the Uchiha's wrath before and didn't fancy spending 72 hours in some form of torture. Naruto smiled slightly and looked at me. I gave him an apologetic, pleading look, hoping he would rethink telling Itachi.

"Fine, but if anything like that ever happens again, I will have no hesitation to tell Itachi when he comes back. _You_ are not to touch me." He stalked out of the room, and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Naruto." I muttered, unsure whether he heard me or not. The door closed behind him and I let out a groan. My pants were uncomfortably tight after the incident with Kyuubi, and I desperately needed release. I was surprised to find that I'd been hoping that Naruto would have enjoyed my attention, and perhaps given me a hand in return… "Get fucking real, Hidan." I snapped at myself. "Fuck this shit." I tossed my pike down and yanked off my pants. There was no way I could concentrate on anything else with this damn problem. I told myself I was going to pray for forgiveness from Jashin-sama right after. He'd be angry that I hadn't killed Kyuubi, for a start. I dropped to the floor and leant against the wall. I couldn't help imagining that it was Naruto's hand instead of my own, and it was frustrating me. What the fuck was going on? Why the fuck was I thinking of the brat like this? It didn't make any fucking sense. It must be because of what had happened between us. Yeah, that's what it is.

Fucking Kyuubi.

Once I was comfortable again – and very satisfied – I cleaned myself up and left my ritual room, aiming to take another shower to freshen myself up. I detoured by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, and found Deidara stirring noodles in a bowl at the table. The blonde looked up at me as I grabbed my water from the fridge.

"Hey, un. I just saw Naruto, and I asked him if you'd apologized, un." He said to me. I turned to him and lifted one eyebrow. "It was funny, though. When I mentioned you, he blushed and got all embarrassed, un. Do you know why, un?" I went to deny any knowledge of it, wondering why Naruto would be so embarrassed about it, but Deidara's sudden change in expression made me stop. "Ugh, Hidan. You smell of sex, un." Then his eyes widened. "Oh my god–,"

"Jashin." I snapped. "Not god." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Did you two have sex, un?" He gasped. "But, what about Itachi, un?" I smacked the back of Deidara's head, hard.

"No, you fucking moron. Nothing happened between us." I sighed. "I just fucking jacked off, that's all." Deidara made a face.

"Okay, ew, un." I shrugged.

"You fucking asked." I opened the bottle of water and took a long swig. "Now if you don't fucking mind, I'm going to take another fucking shower so I don't fucking smell of sex, yeah?" Without waiting for his response, I strode out of the kitchen, making for the bathroom. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, we're VERY sorry it's taken us a while to get this chapter out. We had it finished for a while, but wanted to wait until we'd written what was originally going to be our last chapter - HOWEVER, things got away from us and we forgot all about writing chapter 5, and as such forgot that this one wasn't out. To make up for it, we're extending the story to 10 chapters long instead. We'll try and get chapter 5 out soon, but we can't promise anything.

If you want to read something in the meantime, check out our other story, Two's Company. It's an Akatsuki story, and the first one-shot in a series of 4. There is KakuHidan in the first story with mentions of HidaDei, and there will be eventual KakuHidaDei. Enjoy!

- FoxandtheHound _(homesweethomicide13 & BelieveIt)_


End file.
